Stress Relief
by SoraOblivion62
Summary: Liv is in New York for a meeting but bumps into Jessie and the gang. When she finds out what Luke and Ravi did to Jessie, she finds a way to get in on the fun. (Continuation of my other Jessie stories; bondage-centric, rated M to be safe.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back again with a brand new story! I think Dove Cameron is gorgeous, but I had never watched Liv and Maddie so I thought, why not combine it with Jessie? I think it's turned out well so far. I DID watch one episode of L&M in order to get a grasp of Liv's character as I try to match the personalities of the characters in my stories. This will actually be more than one chapter, probably two, no more than three. I hope you like, please me a review or a fav, whatever you want to do. **

* * *

><p>Sitting on a bench at the park, Jessie reads a book while Zuri runs around on the playground enjoying the beautiful New York weather. The nanny is focusing more on reading than watching the young child; Zuri is at an age where playgrounds are almost too juvenile and her sometimes abrasive personality is reason enough that Zuri can handle any bullies. Emma walks up to Jessie with Luke and Ravi lagging behind, one holding a picnic basket and the other a bag of drinks. Draped around Luke's shoulders is a large blanket, the size of it easily making walking a little more difficult for the young boy. Jessie calmly looks up from her book a couple moments after noticing the boys' presence.<p>

"Oh, look who's here. Thank you boys for bringing what I asked," she says with a smile. Emma just smiles triumphantly, enjoying watching her two troublesome siblings struggle with their burdens.

Luke, still holding everything, replies with a grunt, "How come you didn't take the blanket with you when you left with Zuri?!"

Jessie places a hand over her chest in mock surprise and gasps. "Why would I strain myself when I have two strapping young lads who must do everything I ask, as is their punishment?"

"You don't have to remind us," Ravi states dejectedly, placing the bag of drinks on the ground.

"But I think I do," Jessie retorts. "I told you three weeks of servitude after what you did to Emma and me," she says looking at the older boy. "Now go find a spot in the grass there to set up lunch please," Jessie says returning to her book. The boys start to walk away but Jessie looks up suddenly and snaps her fingers. "Uh, uh, uh, what do you say after I ask you to do something?"

In unison, the boys turn to face her and respond, "Yes, Miss Master of Our Universe," their gazes upward and annoyed.

Jessie responds silently with a toothy grin and a wave of her hand. She looks over at Emma who has now taken a seat next to her and says, "I will never get tired of that." Both girls share a chuckle before Jessie returns to her book and Emma puts on a pair of large sunglasses, content to just bask in the sunlight while the boys set up their picnic.

Looking up to see if Luke and Ravi had found a spot, Jessie notices a blonde girl wearing a frilly white shirt, skin-tight blue pants and black platform-heeled shoes sit down on her left with a huff, slightly surprising the nanny.

"I can't believe my agent didn't send a limo for me at the bus station," she says quietly to herself, pulling a cell phone out of her purse while putting some of her hair behind her left ear. Jessie continues to look on in wonderment about the girl's situation but can't see her face due to the long blonde locks. "And of course my phone's dead! I knew I shouldn't have played 'Grumpy Penguins' for half the trip," she says in exasperation, throwing the useless device back into her purse. She bends over and puts her hands in her face in frustration. The tirade also caught the attention of Emma, who looks over Jessie's shoulder to view the troubled girl.

"Are you okay?" Emma asks politely.

With her head still buried in her hands, the girl muffles back, "I'm just peachy, thanks. Actually, I could use a place to charge my phone, do you know where I could do that?" she asks, lifting her head to face the two girls on her right. This elicits a high-pitched shriek from Emma.

"Oh my god, you're Liv Rooney!" the blonde squeals, causing Jessie to rub her ears in pain.

Liv smiles wide, loving the attention. "That's me! Liv Rooney from "Sing It Louddddd!" she sings, looking away from the girls dramatically. She then turns her attention back to Jessie and Emma, smiling again.

The other blonde puts her fists over her mouth in excitement, trying to control any embarrassing outbursts. "Oh my god, it's so amazing to meet you! I'm Emma Ross!" she shouts, much to Jessie's displeasure.

The older girl grimaces but then smiles politely to the actress, reaching out for a handshake. "Nice to meet you Liv, I'm deaf," Jessie jokes, looking over her shoulder at the still giggly blonde behind her. "But most people call me Jessie."

Liv returns the gesture and smiles. "Nice to meet you both. She can't contain her excitement," she says pointing at Emma, "but you're as cool as a cucumber."

"Probably because I don't know what 'Sing It Loud' is," Jessie says coolly.

"What?!" Emma shouts, spinning Jessie around to face her. "How can you have never heard of it?!"

"Maybe because it doesn't cater to my age group?" Jessie responds, removing the angry blonde's hands from her upper arms.

"That's right, you're old!" Emma retorts. Jessie opens her mouth in protest but the actress chimes in before the nanny can fire anything back.

"Uh, so could you help me out? I need to charge my phone?"

"Yeah, of course," Jessie replies. "But first, would you care to join us for lunch?"

Liv's face lights up and she claps her hands together, "Oh my gosh, I am starvingggg!" she says, drawing out the last syllable. The girls all walk together to the picnic where Luke, Ravi, and Zuri have all started snacking on some fruit. Upon seeing the girls approach, Luke does a double take, spitting out the masticated food, drawing disgust from the youngest Ross child.

"Eww, Luke, what'd you do that for?!"

"Did I die and go to heaven?" the boy asks to no one in particular. He jumps up from his seated position and runs in front of Liv. Her eyes widen as Luke takes her hand with one of his own, her other hand going to her chest. "Hey, I'm Luke. Luke Ross," he says as suavely as he can muster. He kisses the back of her hand, causing the girl to smile nervously. She then turns her head to Jessie.

"Is he always like this?"

"Pretty much…he's a weird one, he is," she says, grabbing Luke and pulling him slightly away from the lovely actress, must to his displeasure.

"Wait, Luke… you watched "Sing It Loud?" Emma questions skeptically.

"I would watch anything if that meant I could see Liv Rooney on my screen," Luke says dreamily, his gaze cast upward in a dream-like state.

"So anyway, let's eat," Jessie says while pushing Luke's shoulders down, causing him to sit down on the blanket once again, "and then we'll head back so Liv can charge her phone." The group sits and eats their lunch of fruit and sandwiches, all of them chatting amongst themselves while Luke casually tries scooting closer to his crush. Liv though makes nice with her fan, smiling and genuinely having a good time with him and everyone else. Eventually, everyone finishes and they pack up the picnic, the two boys carrying the now-light loads.

* * *

><p>Back at the penthouse, Jessie and Liv walk out of the elevator that opens directly to their suite with Emma and Zuri close behind. The boys wait in the lobby for another elevator due to the size of the blanket they are carrying.<p>

"So I was meaning to ask," Liv says to Jessie, "why are Luke and Ravi carrying everything? It seems like they aren't enjoying it."

Jessie rolls her eyes and sighs at the blonde's question. "Let's just say they did something really inappropriate and they are being punished."

Liv just smiles, putting her hands together out of curiosity. "Ooooo, you just have to tell me."

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you…" Jessie starts.

Emma grabs Zuri's hand and heads for the kitchen to the right of the elevator doors. "I am NOT sticking around to hear this again. Come on Zuri."

After watching the two young girls walk out of the room, Liv looks back at the nanny and raises an eyebrow. "Ok, spill," she says, placing a hand on her hip expectedly.

Jessie takes a breath and decides to just get it over with since it seems the celebrity won't be deterred from the information. "Luke and Ravi had me and Emma bound and gagged together, completely humiliating both of us. Not to mention they found my… my… vibrator," she says very quietly, "and put it to use." Jessie's face turns bright red at admitting it to her new acquaintance, hanging her head as she hears the elevator ring behind her.

Upon hearing this, Liv's expression changes to one of shock, her mouth hanging wide open. "Bound and gagged? Like rope and tape and−"

Jessie slams her hand over Liv's mouth to quiet her as the doors to the elevator open, revealing Luke and Ravi. "Yeah, exactly. So let's never speak of it." She removes her hand from the blonde's lips, turning to face the boys; rather, the giant blanket engulfing the two of them. "Hey guys! Need some help?"

After walking out of the elevator, they drop the blanket on the floor, uncovering Luke's and Ravi's annoyed faces. "We got it," Luke says sarcastically. "So unless you need anything, we're going to our room now," he says to Jessie, waiting for an answer.

"Nah, you guys are off the hook right now. Go have fun." The boys instantly retreat up the stairs, presumably to play some video games, or at the very least, get away from Jessie's demands for awhile. "So Liv, here's an outlet for you to charge your phone," she points out. "So now you just have to call your agent huh?" she asks, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, pretty much," Liv answers, plugging in her phone. She listens to the chime of her device when she turns it on, immediately going into her contacts and calling her agent. "Can you just give me a minute?" she says smiling to her hostess. Jessie gives a thumbs-up and smiles, entering the kitchen while Liv impatiently waits for the man to answer. Her eyes widen when the man on the other end answers, asking her where she is. "Where am I?! Where were _you_ at the bus station two hours ago?! I WALKED like, at least two miles through New York looking for the hotel you told me about and didn't find it." She lets the man answer before continuing. "I'm fine but I'm not happy if that's what you're asking. Also, I found a friend so I'm with her… No, you don't need to pick me up right now… As you already know, the meeting isn't until tomorrow so I'll just hang out here today instead of the hotel… I'll be fine, I'll call you if I need something." She hangs up the phone, returning it to its place on the desk.

Jessie comes out of the kitchen with a glass of water, extending it for Liv. "Well that sounded pleasant," she says somewhat sarcastically. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine. My agent is just worried about me, you know how it is," she says laughing but then sees Jessie raise her eyebrow skeptically. Liv coughs out of embarrassment, "Sorry, of course you don't."

Jessie smiles and waves a hand. "Don't worry about it."

"Actually, I was wondering if I could just hang out here today," Liv asks shyly. "I don't really want to spend the day by myself at the hotel."

"Sure you can!" Jessie says excitedly. "I'm sure Emma will love spending more time with you. In fact, we were going to go to the mall if you wanted to come," she asks hopefully.

"That does sound fun," she says, her smile slowly turning into a frown, "but I'm kinda tired from the trip here. Could I just kinda hang out here, maybe take a nap?"

"Oh, sure, of course you're probably still a little worn out. Just make yourself at home, I'll just grab Luke and Ravi and we'll be on our way," she says heading towards the stairs.

Liv's eyes widen suddenly and she takes a step toward Jessie to stop her. "Wait! I mean, they don't have to go, I could keep an eye on them," she offers, walking in between Jessie and the staircase. "I'm sure they would like to get away from you for at least a couple hours," she says giggling.

Jessie laughs as well, "Yeah probably, but I can't make you watch them for me."

"Don't worry about it," Liv counters. "Just call it my payment for letting me stay over today," she says with a toothy smile.

Jessie's eyes widen as she thinks about Liv's offer. "Well, I guess I can't argue that. Well then, if you need anything, here's my number," she says, drawing a business card from her purse and handing it to the blonde. "It's not just famous people who carry cards around ya know," Jessie says winking and nudging her new friend in the arm. Both girls laugh at the joke while the nanny goes to the elevator. "Come on girls!" she calls out, the two younger girls instantly appearing at the kitchen threshold and towards the elevator. "I'll bring you back a smoothie, Liv," Jessie says smiling as the elevator doors open, the three of them stepping inside.

"Make it strawberry!" the actress replies, smiling as the elevator doors close. Liv takes a breath and bites her lip, taking a moment to silence her phone before she walks up the stairs towards the boys' room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks everyone so far for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I did send messages to them, but not JW so thanks again for your review. Sorry it took a little longer for another part... planned on writing more this past weekend, but stuff happened that really took away my attention from this. This story isn't over though... wanted to give everyone a little something and I'll have another chapter to close it, if not two. So enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Inside the boys' room, Luke and Ravi are playing a video game, finally having some free time after hanging out with Jessie and their siblings all afternoon. The addition of the beautiful Liv Rooney was definitely a plus as far as Luke was concerned though. "Man, I'm sick of being Jessie's whipping boy," Luke says during a break in their game.<p>

"Well, we knew the risks when we tied her up," Ravi adds, setting his controller down to take a drink of some soda. "We just have to tough out a couple more weeks, dear brother."

Luke just sighs, having some of his own drink when he hears his bedroom door creak open slowly. Assuming it is Jessie, he doesn't even turn around before addressing their guest. "Can I please have like, half an hour to myself before you send me on some errand?" he states, rolling his eyes and taking another drink.

"I'm not going to send you anywhere," Liv says sweetly, leaning against the door frame and placing her hands behind her back.

Hearing the voice of the actress instead of his nanny causes Luke to spit his drink all over, forcing him to turn around suddenly and falling flat on his stomach in a panic from his seated position. "Liv! I- I- I didn't think it would be you, I mean, I'm glad it's you, but this is around the time Jessie comes up and- and… how you doin'?" Luke ends his rant, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment at the verbal diarrhea he just spewed forth towards his crush. Thankfully for him, Liv just giggles and steps a little farther into the room.

"You are so cute, Luke, trying so hard to act cool for me," Liv says as genuinely as she can, trying not to sound patronizing.

Luke gulps down some nervousness, standing upright to match her height. "Uh-uh yeah totally," he replies nervously. "I mean, you're Liv Rooney! I'm in the presence of greatness," he adds coolly, regaining some of his earlier bravado.

Ravi just looks confusedly between the two as the conversation goes. "Ok, did I step into The Twilight Zone?" he asks rhetorically, taking notice of the way Liv seems to be flirting with his older brother.

Liv cocks her head to the side and smiles at Luke's compliment. "Well, thank you Luke, you're so nice. I actually came up here to ask you something," she says taking a step closer to the younger boy.

Luke's eyes widen, his brain trying to process what she might ask him. He becomes nervous again as the proximity between the two of them decreases slightly. "Me?! I- uh- what could I possibly to do for you?"

"Well, Jessie told me why she's having you two do all these things for her," she starts softly, waiting to hear how Luke reacts.

Luke puts his hands up defensively, assuming that Jessie has put her up to something to mess with him. "Woah, wait, what did she tell you? She likes to make stuff up, like all the time," he adds unconvincingly. This doesn't go unnoticed by the blonde, who just frowns and puts on a pouty face.

"Aww, so you didn't tie her up with rope?" she says, popping the 'p' sound of the word, taking another step towards Luke. "And you didn't use duct tape to tie her up with your own sister? And then you didn't use her own vibrator to completely fuck with her?" she adds, deepening her voice at the end to sound more sultry, uncaring of her foul language as she causes Luke to fall on his bed without even touching him.

Luke looks up at the actress standing above him, her gaze even sexier than he could have ever imagined, and she's directing it at him of all people. "I guess she told you the truth," Luke says.

Ravi still hasn't moved as he's watched this play out, mouth agape at Liv's display. "Ok, I really don't know what is going on here."

Liv spares a glance at the younger Ross boy before looking back at Luke, one hand on her hip. "What's going on here is that I want Luke to get that rope back out and make me his little bondage bitch tonight."

Luke's face becomes even redder, if at all possible, at the way she just talked about herself. "Are you- are you sure?" he stutters.

"Luke, you have no idea what a typical day of my life can consist of. I have to call my agent, have video chat meetings, I still have school, I deal with a filthy, but loving, twin sister on a daily basis," she names off. "Not to mention the shit I went through today. I need this to happen." She looks back to Ravi and smiles. "You can help if you want," she says with a wink.

Luke looks over at Ravi, whom only shrugs in response. The older brother then looks back at the celebrity. "And this isn't some plan Jessie put you up to? We won't get in trouble?"

Liv puts a hand over her heart, the other going in the air. "I promise this isn't some trick."

Luke smiles, finally standing up on the other side of the bed away from the actress. "I'll get the stuff!" He goes to his closet, pulling out a large duffel bag and setting it on his bed. Ravi turns off the game console and moves to his brother, pulling out some of the rope and getting it ready for use.

Liv's eyes widen as she looks at the bag, a small smile coming to her face. "Wow, you've amassed quite the collection, haven't you?"

"Yeah, we got some stuff for when we tied Jessie up the first time," Luke answers.

"The first time? You mean you've tied her up more than once?" Liv questions.

"Indeed we did," Ravi answers. "Suffice to say she was not happy with us both times."

"I bet," she replies, grabbing a length of rope in her hands, getting a feel for the texture that will soon be binding her.

After a few minutes of getting ready, a multitude of rope and duct tape is strewn about the boys' beds and on the floor. Liv moves to the middle of the room, placing her hands on her hips as she looks around. "Looks like we're all ready," the blonde says smiling.

Luke just nods as he grabs a small length of rope. "Turn around, hands behind your back," he says, his voice shaking a little from nervousness.

Liv readily turns away from him, doing as he says. The boy starts loosely wrapping the rope around her wrists, causing the girl to raise her eyebrow. "Uh, what are you doing?"

Luke stops his progress and looks up, meeting her gaze as she looks over shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"It's soooo loose," she counters, her lips turning downward into a scowl.

"I-I just don't want to make it uncomfortable or painful for you," Luke replies unsteadily.

"I don't fucking care, I don't want special treatment," she retorts. "If this is gonna happen, don't be such a twerp and tie me up really tight," she says, trying to get under his skin a little.

Luke frowns, untying what he started just to rebind her wrists, cinching the ropes and pulling it nice and tight like she wanted. Pulling the rope elicits a grunt from the blonde. "That's better," she says simply. Luke grabs another rope, forcing the singer's elbows together before looping rope around them, actually taking the damsel by surprise. "Woww, you actually know what you're doing," Liv says smiling. She takes a deep breath as Luke cinches it together. "I'm surprised a twerp like you knows how to do this so well," she says, subtly biting her lip as she tries to increase the boy's ire once again.

Luke slaps his hand over the singer's mouth, pressing hard into her lips to temporarily silence her. "Woww, you're being pretty darn annoying," he says mocking her voice.

Liv laughs into Luke's hand, her attempt at angering him a little having the desired effect. Ravi starts tying a rope around her stomach as Luke releases his grip over her mouth. "Yeah, I'm being an annoying little bitch, aren't I?" Liv says gleefully.

"Yes, indeed," Luke replies, grabbing the rope from Ravi that he placed between her legs and pulling it tight, eliciting a moan from the actress. He threads the rope through the rope around her wrists, causing any movement of her arms to increase the pressure on her crotch, before looping it around her stomach and knotting it off. Luke grabs another length of rope, allowing the blonde to lightly struggle against her bonds while he thinks of what to do with it. He moves in front of Liv, giving her a smile as he holds the rope in his hands. "You've been walking around so much today, why don't you take a seat?" he says before pushing her onto his bed.

Liv giggles as she lands on her back, her arms taking the brunt of the comfortable fall. "You're so right, thanks to my stupid agent," she trails off, rocking herself in order to get into a seated position on the edge of the bed. Luke pushes the girl's thighs together and starts tying right below her crotch, making sure to let his hands linger on her smooth legs as he wraps further down, stopping above her knees. The actress snickers as she watches Luke go to work and she gets goose bumps as his hands stroke her thighs. "Mmmm, you must love touching me. I can't even do anything to stop you," she says grinning.

"You got that right," Luke retorts, threading the remainder of rope between her legs, his hand fighting to fit it between her legs which causes the girl to squirm and moan from the contact. He gets it through and cinches it completely before finishing with a tight knot. He walks back to his bag of goods and grabs the blue ball he used to gag Jessie before.

Liv's eyes widen upon seeing the soft foam ball in his hands. "Ooo, are you gonna put that in my mouth?"

Luke tosses it between his hands all while looking at the bound girl in front of him. "Yes I am… I figured I could help with keeping you from talking for awhile too."

"That sounds like a good idea," the girl answers huskily. "Shove it in there," she continues, opening her mouth slightly, granting permission to the younger boy. It doesn't take long for Luke to jam the ball in, forcing the girl to open her mouth wider to allow enough room for it to fit. Her cheeks bulge as he makes sure the sphere can't budge, her moans becoming more muted from the gag.

Ravi grabs a roll of duct tape, wrapping the sticky adhesive all around her lower legs to bind them. Liv moans into the ball as she feels her legs become more and more immobilized from Ravi's handiwork.

The older brother grabs more rope and loops it around her body below her breasts. He then tightens it, causing the girl to grunt from how abruptly it occurred. "You know, as amazing as you are, you deserve to be gagged after releasing that "FroyoYOLO" song," Luke says while tying around her body. "God that was awful, especially for you." Even the singer rolls her eyes, knowing that her single was beyond ridiculous. However, the way Luke said she 'deserved to be gagged' as a way to humiliate her turned her on even more. He grabs another rope and watches the boy curiously as he threads through the ropes above and below her breasts, sliding it in between them and cinching it tight. The girl laughs at the pressure it puts on her chest, showing her shiny teeth and allowing a little saliva to drip from her mouth and onto her shirt. Luke brings the rope over her left shoulder, threads it through the ropes on her back, and brings it back over her right shoulder, causing a noticeable lift of her perky boobs. Liv's eyes close as she takes in the amazing feeling of her bondage, moaning softly as more drool flows from her lips and onto her shirt and pants, leaving noticeable wet marks on her garments. "Gosh, you're loving this aren't you?" Luke asks the bound girl, whom simply nods and smiles. "Well, I'm loving this too," he adds before fondling her bound breasts, loving the feel of her soft mounds in his hands. The girl just groans more from the contact, not caring that he is having his way with her helpless body. Her head swims with thoughts of what else her captor is thinking of doing with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's finally done! Sorry for the long delay... work and hobbies just kept pushing this away from me but I finally forced myself to sit down and finish this. I'm pretty darn satisfied with it... it was a more light-hearted scenario I played with this time; I've always written the non-consensual stuff but this is truly how bondage should be thought of. Trust and intimacy and safety is what this is about so it was nice to let that show for once. That being said, I like writing both styles but I wanted that to be known from my readers that I'm not some crazy person haha!**

**JW asked if I would write another Jessie story in the style of my "After Hours", but I'll probably pass on it. That's because I have an idea to continue that storyline so I'll be beginning the planning and writing on that soon. Something to look forward to, but that being said, I've decided to discontinue the "New Student" story. No amount of outlining and sitting at my computer has yielded anything I'm proud of. I feel bad for not finishing CK's challenge but I can't help not having any inspiration for it. If I can come back to it someday and get something written I will but I won't make any promises.**

**Sorry for the long-winded author's note but a lot had to be said :P. Please enjoy, read and review!**

* * *

><p>Luke stops groping the girl and reaches up to grab the ball in Liv's mouth. With some effort, the ball is pried out, causing a large amount of trapped saliva to flow from the damsel's mouth and all over her lap. Liv takes some air in and smiles at her captor. "I couldn't spit all that out with that huge ball in my mouth, I guess," she says with a shrug, looking down at her wet pants and licking her lips to rid herself of any leftover saliva.<p>

Luke drops the ball behind him and laughs quietly. "What a mess you made," he says looking down at her dominantly. "You're obviously enjoying yourself though."

"Oh my god, yes," she says while smiling and closing her eyes. "You're not done with me already, right?" she says hopefully.

"Not at all, I have a thought in mind," Luke says, heading to his bag of equipment. That's when he hears Jessie faintly calling for him from downstairs. The boy's eyes widen as he looks from Ravi to Liv nervously. He completely ignored the fact Jessie wouldn't be gone for long, his desire to play around with his celebrity crush easily at the forefront of his mind. "Jessie's back! Oh man, if she sees this, I'll be grounded for life!" The boy paces a little as Ravi tries calming him down a little. However, Liv interrupts with an idea.

"Luke, you should totally bring her up here," she says smiling deviously.

The boy looks incredulously at the actress, his hands going up to his head. "Are you joking, Liv?! She sees you all tied up, she's not going to believe you wanted this."

"Trust me," she answers, sitting herself up straight. "I've had a lot of practice convincing people that I'm my twin sister. I'm pretty persuasive."

Luke's eyes widen upon hearing that she has a twin, picturing how her sister must be as attractive as the girl sitting right in front of him. "You… have a twin sister?" he asks, his cheeks blushing a little.

"Not important right now! Listen, just bring her up here… if things aren't going well, just start tying her up and that will give me time to convince her." Luke starts nodding slowly, mulling over her plan. Jessie yells for the boy again, her patience wearing thin from the sound of her voice. "Think about it," Liv continues. "You can have your celebrity crush and your hot nanny both tied up in your room… at the same time… together," she adds, her voice very sensual as Luke's expression changes from hesitance to excitement as she talks.

Without a word, Luke and Ravi head downstairs, making sure to shut their bedroom door behind them. When they hit the stairs, they walk down calmly, Luke leading the way. "Hey Jessie, sorry we were… playing a game," he lies, though the fact he was having fun with Liv makes the statement almost true.

"Should have figured," Jessie says, looking around. "Have you seen Liv?"

"Yeah, she was playing with us, actually," Luke responds readily, though he's still a little nervous about what will happen when Liv's bound form is discovered.

"Well, bring this up to her, trusty servant," Jessie says a little mockingly, smiling as she turns toward the kitchen after handing the boy the strawberry smoothie.

"No, you bring it to her!" Luke snaps back, quickly thinking of a way to get Jessie to his room.

Jessie spins quickly, scowling at the boy, "Excuse me? What was that?"

"Uh, uh, I mean, Liv wanted to make plans for tonight so you can bring it to her and talk!" he counters quickly.

"Oh, okay," Jessie says slowly, still giving a perturbed look at Luke. "Well then, I'll go talk to her," she continues, pushing past the two boys to go see her friend. Luke releases a sigh of relief and quickly follows the older girl. His heart continues to hammer in his chest in anticipation of how the next few moments will unfold once she opens the bedroom door. The nanny opens the door with a smile on her face, slowly turning to a frown when she sees the state of Liv on Luke's bed. The actress smiles and greets her host nonchalantly to which Jessie doesn't respond. She just turns to look at the two boys who have slowly walked up behind up her. "Do I have to ask why our guest is all tied up in your room, Luke?" the brunette asks calmly despite her inner anger.

"Jessie, I swear to you, Liv asked us to tie her up like this, you have to believe me," Luke spouts out quickly. This only causes the girl to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll believe that the day you get all A's on your report card," Jessie mocks, placing the actress's smoothie on the nearby dresser before walking up to the blonde. "Are you okay, Liv? I'm sorry they did this to you."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Luke isn't lying, I wanted this to happen," Liv admits.

Jessie's eyes widen upon hearing this confession. "Well that's surprising to say the least. Regardless, you're my guest so I'm going to untie you." Jessie says standing up in order to move to the opposite side of the bed. However, once she does so, she is grabbed from behind and spun to the floor on her stomach by Luke. The girl immediately grunts in surprise at being manhandled to the ground. "What the hell, Luke?!" she yells, the weight of the young boy enough to prevent her from moving too much. Ravi follows his brother's lead and starts wrapping Jessie's blue jean-clad legs in a copious amount of duct tape. "No, stop now! This is not going to happen again!" Jessie yells at the boys, unable to keep the younger of them from wrapping up her legs. She grunts as Luke grabs her arms, forcing them behind her so Ravi can bind them as well. She continues to protest as the tape winds around her wrists and forearms, the girl thankful she wore a red zip-up hoodie to protect her skin.

Liv looks on as the two boys struggle with capturing their prey, finding herself slightly turned on by the sounds coming from Jessie's mouth. "You know, Jessie, if you don't fight it, it probably won't hurt while they tie you up," she suggests.

Jessie stops and looks up at the actress. "Don't tell me you have some kind of Stockholm Syndrome," she says, allowing the boys to finish taping her arms. The boys get off, allowing Jessie to rock her way into a seated position, her elbows also wrapped uncomfortably together. "This is now three times," she says to Luke. "Do you like being grounded and doing everything I tell you? Cause that's your life now," she says, struggling a little with the tape and seeing that it won't budge without a lot of effort. "My god, you guys are such little brats tying me up again," she adds, shaking her bound arms wildly to display just how helpless she is. Luke looks nervously at Liv, waiting for her to fulfill her promise of convincing Jessie to let him off the hook.

When Liv stays silent with just a gentle smile watching Jessie struggle, Ravi becomes more nervous and starts heading to the door. "Well, I am going to excuse myself from Jessie's imminent wrath… I will keep the girls occupied downstairs." Ravi looks around awkwardly before finally leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

After his brother's exit, Luke looks incredulously at Liv. "Liv! Can you please say something?!"

Liv simply nods her head away, silently beckoning the young boy over to her. Luke quickly walks over to her, placing his ear next to the beauty's lips to hear what she has to say. In a sultry whisper, Liv says to her captor, "Tie me and Jessie together and I promise you won't get in trouble." Luke's eyes open wide at her statement. "But first, follow my lead. We're going to string Jessie along a little," Liv says, raising her eyebrows enticingly. The boy backs away slightly, waiting for some sort of cue from the actress before he does anything. "Okay, Luke, we've had our fun. Just untie me and then I'll let Jessie out," she says rolling her eyes slightly. "Jessie IS in charge after all."

Luke looks dejectedly at Liv and moves behind the actress to begin untying her. The process takes a few minutes as he unwinds the multitude of ropes and cuts the tape around her lower legs. Afterwards, Liv shakes a little feeling into her hands as she bends down towards the still bound nanny. "You know Jessie, it really was all my idea," she says sitting in front of the brunette.

Jessie takes a deep breath, giving a small smile to her blonde friend. "Well, I guess that's a relief. This has happened far too much for my liking."

Liv frowns slightly at what Jessie says. "Really? You don't like this kind of thing at all?"

Jessie looks away shyly, her face becoming a touch redder at the somewhat intimate question. "I don't know, honestly. The first time the kids did it, I definitely wasn't happy about what they did. I literally had to worm my way down the hall to be rescued," she recounts to the blonde. "Second time wasn't that much fun either, but I admit, when Luke put the vibrator on, it became pretty exhilarating," she says, though she casts a disapproving glare at the young boy who is busy coiling the ropes.

Liv closes her eyes and murmurs, "Exactly! Getting tied up, oh my god, it relieves so much stress." She moves behind the other girl, placing her hands on her shoulders and beginning to massage her tight muscles. Jessie sighs blissfully from the relaxing touch of the actress. "And my goodness do you have some stress built up."

"I wonder why," Jessie says sarcastically, still enjoying the light massage she's being given.

Liv moves her lips slightly closer to the brunette's ear. "Let me help show you just how stress-relieving it can be." She moves back to Jessie's front and looks into her eyes, waiting for an answer. Jessie contemplates for a moment but finally nods her assent. "I'll show you just how great it can be, just trust me." Liv gives a small smile to the nanny before moving her hands to the zipper on the hoodie. "First, let's get this off so you don't get too overheated," she says, running the zipper down and exposing a simple black T-shirt that hugs the brunette's curves. However, the tape around the girl's arms prevents the blonde from pulling it off completely. Liv settles for just moving the flaps backward to show off as much as possible. "Well I can't get it off you, but… wow," Liv says, gaping in awe of her friend's body and comparatively larger breasts.

Jessie notices her staring and smiles. "Well, thanks Liv. I guess I should be flattered that an actress as beautiful as you could be awe-stricken by me."

"You definitely shouldn't be a nanny with that body," Liv somewhat whispers. She then shakes her head, trying to focus on what she wants to do with Jessie. The blonde gets up and grabs one of the coils of rope from Luke and loops it around Jessie's waist, making sure it is under her arms so they're not pinned down. The rest of the rope hangs unused in front of the brunette as Liv lifts her friend onto her knees. Jessie grunts as she's forced up but loves how gently she is being treated. It's a nice change of pace from being manhandled by her charges the last two times. The blonde then kneels down in front of Jessie and wraps her arms around her. Jessie blushes at the extremely close proximity she finds herself in with her friend. She feels Liv's warm breath on her neck as she finds a comfortable position in their embrace. "Luke, you have to do the rest. Come tie my wrists."

Luke springs into action at the order, following it precisely and making it tight so it doesn't slip easily. "And this?" the boy asks Liv, holding the still unused length of rope from before.

"Put it through her legs and thread it through my wrists," she answers. She then looks into her friend's eyes and gives a coy smile. "This is going to really improve your experience," she suggests.

Jessie nods in reply. "Luke put one of these on me before. I think I know how nice it will be." Liv smiles as the boy finishes knotting the rope around her wrists, creating a crotch-rope that can be manipulated by her movements. The blonde gives a little tug, instantly making the brunette shut her eyes in appreciation. "Yeah, that's pretty nice," she says modestly with a breathy gasp.

Liv smiles at Jessie's reaction to the pleasure between her legs before looking at Luke. "Go ahead and tie us together more," the blonde commands. The girls stay silent besides the occasional moan of content as the boy uses more rope around their bodies to firmly tie them together. Furthermore, the bindings around their stomachs and waists make their crotches press into each other, eliciting a deep blush from the brunette and a moan from the blonde. Luke further ties them together by taking the duct tape and tying their upper legs together, forcing the two even closer to one another. Liv nods approvingly of their 'captor's' work and looks over to him. "Nicely done Luke, you can leave now," she says simply.

The boy's eyes widen at the command and he takes a step closer to them. "Wait, what? You don't need me to stay and do anything else? I can probably do something!" he rattles off, trying to figure out a way to stay and enjoy the show.

"You heard me," the blonde replies, "and if you don't, I wouldn't want to know what kind of punishment Jessie can come up with," she says ominously. Luke gulps and nods his assent, somewhat unwillingly. "You can come back in, like, an hour to let us out." The boy leaves and shuts the door behind him, leaving the two girls bound to each other in the middle of the room.

"Geez, he doesn't even listen to me sometimes and you had him wrapped around your finger," Jessie admits.

The other girl just shrugs, as much as she can with her bound form anyway. "It's only because he has that fanboy crush on me. You wouldn't believe some of the things I've seen at autograph signings."

"I can only imagine," Jessie finishes before struggling a little against her friend. The blonde smiles in gratitude at the feeling of the nanny's body rubbing up against her. "So now what?" Liv flips some of her locks out of her face and looks deep into the brunette's amber eyes. Her expression is calm and soft, her own green orbs eventually trailing downward to break the intense eye contact between her and Jessie. The nanny raises her eyebrows inquisitively. "What's going on?"

Liv shakes her head as if to regain some focus that she had lost. "Um, nothing, it's just," she hesitates, her heart hammering in her chest as she continues to look anywhere but back into her friend's beautiful gaze. Her eyes then shoot determinedly back to the brunette. "Can I kiss you?!" she shouts out louder than she intended. Jessie's eyes widen as Liv clears her throat awkwardly. "I mean, can I kiss you?" she repeats much softer than before, her personality much shier than before.

The brunette's mouth remains open, trying to find some words to answer her friend. She notices Liv becoming more nervous when she doesn't say anything so she clears her own throat. "Well, thank you for asking first," she blurts out awkwardly, causing the blonde to snicker lightly. She gives a shy laugh of her own, cutting some of the tension that had filled their close proximity. "I mean, why would you want to kiss me? Are you..?" she finishes abruptly, not wanting to invade her friend's privacy about her sexual preferences since they just met.

"Oh! No, no, I'm not," Liv answers. "I mean, I don't think I'm gay. I do find you very attractive though," she adds, smiling at her bound partner. Jessie returns the grin before Liv continues talking. "I mean, you have a fantastic body… and your lips are so enticing…" she groans lustfully, "and dammit, I'm just really aroused," Liv says, looking up with her eyes half-closed.

A deep crimson hue erupts on Jessie's face from hearing her friend's compliments. The brunette sighs, allowing the blush to dissipate a little before replying. "I'm turned on too if that helps." She looks down as if to convince herself more of that fact, staring at her friend's breasts firmly pressed into her own and watching their connected rise and fall. She also feels the rope in between her legs tug periodically as if the actress is persuading her further towards a more sensual embrace. Jessie looks into Liv's eyes, the two of them gazing into each other for a short time before the nanny finally gives in. "Okay, let's do it," she says breathily.

"Really? You want to?" Jessie just nods in reply, her expression shy but not apprehensive. Liv takes a breath and then starts to slowly lean in, her eyes still looking into Jessie's own. The brunette meets her friend halfway, her head tilted slightly to the left, their lips finally meeting. The kiss is gentle at first, the two girls gaining a feeling for the soft lips of the other. They break contact for a second only to meet up again, their lips smacking together as the kiss deepens a little more. Liv pulls her wrists up to stimulate Jessie's pleasure, eliciting a moan from the nanny as the actress presses into their kiss even harder. After another moment, the girls break the kiss and regain their respective breaths, both of them smiling.

"I'm glad you made Luke leave for that," Jessie says breathily.

"That's pretty much the reason I kicked him out," Liv replies. "So that was nice," she continues, licking her lips and tasting the strawberry lip gloss of her friend.

"Yeah, it really was. We're really good kissers," Jessie giggles.

"Lucky boys," Liv adds, laughing along with the nanny. The blonde gazes into Jessie's eyes once more. "Wanna keep it going? We still have half an hour at least," she asks, raising an eyebrow. Jessie nods earnestly, moving her head in closer to regain contact with her friend's lips. Both girls' eyes flutter closed as they deepen their kiss. Liv begins to rock against her friend as much as the bonds will allow, causing the two to fall on their side with a thud. The girls chuckle lightly, not allowing the fall to break their contact. Liv takes a gamble and sticks her tongue out, running it along her friend's lips, begging for entry. The aroused brunette accepts quickly, moving her own tongue in rhythm with the blonde's. The girls moan as they continue their make-out session, each of them wishing at this point they had control of their arms so they could explore more of their friend's body. Liv bites softly on the nanny's lower lip, eliciting a small whine from her.

The actress stops upon hearing it, pulling away slightly to read her friend's expression. "Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt?" she asks with genuine concern.

"No, no, I… really liked it," Jessie admits, flashing a smile, her cheeks reddening thinking of the sensual noise she made previously. "Do it again," she adds before hungrily mashing her lips against her friend again. Liv acquiesces Jessie's request, biting softly again and producing a more sensual moan this time. She runs her tongue along the bite afterwards, soothing the minor pain instantly. Jessie releases a gasp, breathing quickly after several minutes of kissing her friend. "Wow, you are an amazing kisser," Jessie says, her eyes closed as the two finally take a break.

Liv smiles and flips some hair out of her face, staring into her friend's eyes once she can see clearly. "You were great too… I'm so glad we got a chance to do this." She moves in again, capturing the brunette's lips again for a prolonged kiss, savoring the taste since she feels their time together is almost up. Coincidentally, the door opens quickly, revealing Luke as he was ordered.

"Hey, it's been an hour, I came to let you…" he starts to say, before he lays his eyes on the two girls kissing in front of him, both oblivious to his presence. "Let you… out…" he finishes woozily, finally fainting from the intimate display in front of him. The thud of his limp body slumping to the ground is enough to draw the girls' attentions, both of them snapping their heads towards the door to see the boy's supine form.

"Looks like we might be here a little while longer," Liv states, looking back at the nanny and smiling.

"Remind me to send our butler out with the kids tomorrow so we can continue this, not all tied up," Jessie says, raising her eyebrows suggestively.


End file.
